Clash of Clans Archives Volume 2
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Hello Again Fanfictioners yep, been a long time since up-to-date me has made changes to stories! But now, I'm fully active and ready for some more readers to enjoy more action and fun. So Ched has finally met his Clash of Clans Match. Cofo, an evil Chief has came to take over the realm! Enjoy the first appearance of him and Ched!
1. Evil Match

Clash of Clans Archives Volume 2

Today's Episode: Evil Match

Chapter 1

It was partly cloudy at Ched the chief's village. Everything was pretty much at good shape and Ched already just upgraded a cannon to level three. He also successfully defended his village against two raids. One using six giants and another using twenty barbarians, six archers, and one giant. Ched had just woken up for the day and already washed his face and took a wooden bowl from his town hall. He was going to get his breakfast which was berries from a bush in the forest. He didn't go really deep inside, he just found some tasty looking ones and he'd always find them not far from his village. He collected fifteen berries and went back to his beach to go wash them when Barry walked up to him.

Barry: Um Ched. Seems like you were so focused on washing your breakfast berries that a chief was trying to break your boat!

Ched: (Looking up) WHAT!? And why didn't you stop him! Well never mind about that!

The chief was just about to land the first hit with the axe he has when Ched leg sweeped him and the chief nearly fell off.

Chief: What the-

Ched: (Grabbing him by the neck (Now answer me! Why are you trying to destroy my boat!

Chief: It wasn't me! Someone is forcing me!

Ched: (Loosening his grip) Interesting! Go on!

Chief: There's this chief. Umm.

Ched: Well?

Chief: Oh yeah! His name was called Cofo.

Ched: Who is he?

Chief: He is an evil chief who is possibly the worst tyrant in the realm you could ever imagine!

Ched: Alright. Where could I find him?

Ched also let go of the chief.

Chief: Well, he is attacking a chief's boat right now.

Ched: How did you know?

Chief: I overheard him talking about his next plan.

Ched: Okay.

Ched boarded the boat in a hurry with the chief on his boat to. Together, they steered out and headed to Cofo's boat.

AT COFO'S BOAT

Cofo had barbarians guarding him and he was steering the boat. He could already see the chief's boat about fifty miles away. He had chosen to attack that chief because the chief had a small built in elixir storage in the boat that carried five hundred elixir. Cofo was running out of elixir and he wanted those elixir so that's why he decided to attack that boat. He was even closer now but the chief finally saw him when he was just ten yards away. The chief had a built in cannon on the boat and it fired at Cofo's boat.

Cofo: (Snickering) you really think that will sink me and my boat?

Cofo took out a bomb and threw it at the chief.

Chief: AHH!

The bomb landed on the chief's hands and blew him off the boat with such force the cannon fell off but the elixir storage wasn't damaged.

Cofo: YEAH!

Cofo jumped into the boat, grabbed a sack and punched the glass. Elixir started leaking out with medium sized gushes and it filled up Cofo's sack so fast Cofo quickly had to swipe up another sack. Just as Cofo boarded his boat, he saw another boat in the distance.

Cofo: Well, Well! Look what we have here!

Cofo steered his boat to the boat but what he didn't see was that the chief in the boat was here to stop him. Cofo immediately realized Ched was an enemy because he had a chief that Cofo was sent to break the boat.

Cofo: WHAT?!

Ched: I have a surprise for you Cofo!

Cofo: How did you know my name!?

Ched: What else? This chief here told me!

Cofo: Why you little-

Ched: What were you about to say anyway? (Laughs)

Cofo: Barbarians, stop him!

The barbarians which were three of them ran and jumped to Ched's boat. Ched ducked a barbarian's sword jab and lashed forward with a sharp punch and smashed the barbarian's torso winding him backward and fell backward into the water. The other chief tackled a barbarian down and punched him in the face over and over and over again. Ched jump kicked a barbarian, tornado kicked him, leg sweeped him, and finished him up with a charged uppercut. Cofo stared at Ched with raw anger in his eyes as the other chief threw another barbarian overboard.

Chief: Now that was some great fun Ched!

Ched: It sure is!

Cofo: So Ched! That's your name huh! Sounds like some name for a new food!

Ched: Ahem. Cofo looks like a girl version of the name Tofu!

Cofo: Why you little-

Ched: Ah. You always say that. When will you learn?

Cofo: Don't make me throw a bomb on you!

Ched: (Burst out laughing) I bet you don't even have one!

Cofo: (Taking out a spare bomb) I'm assuming you'd like to get blown into pieces?

Ched: (Stopped Laughing) Um no.

Cofo: Good! Now hand me over the chief and I'll be on my way!

Ched spied a fish next to the boat. He pretended to trip and when he successfully did, he grabbed the fish and threw it to Cofo's face.

Cofo: ARG! I CAN'T SEE!

Ched jumped to Cofo's boat and landed a back kick at Cofo sending him slamming his back into a wooden post. Cofo standed up and ran towards Ched. He tried to land a hook punch, Ched ducked and punched Cofo. Cofo stumbled back but then landed a ninety degree spin kick on Ched.

Ched: OOF!

Ched tried to do a jumping tornado kick but Cofo jumped away and punched Ched twenty times with rapid speed. Ched fell backwards but then spined one eighty degrees and back heel kicked Cofo. That blow was large enough to send Cofo performing a back flip wipeout and smashed into the wooden floor.

Ched: Like I said. When will you ever learn!

Cofo: Bah! That was just a flaw with my fighting skills. I fight better than that.

Ched: Sure!

Ched punched Cofo in the face and Cofo stared at Ched with anger again.

Cofo: Never mind! You don't need to hand over that puny chief!

Ched: Good!

Ched jumped back to his boat and Cofo driven his boat away.

Cofo: (Speeding away on his boat) you haven't seen the last of me yet!

Chief: Thanks!

Ched: Hey no problem.

AT CHODA

After the chief left on his own boat, Ched went back to eating his breakfast berries. Ched was finally relieved he could eat his berries now. He was starving while he was fighting Cofo.

Barry: Um Ched. I and Abby attacked while you were gone and we did a two star attack on a village with high gold and elixir resources.

Ched: Good job! I wanted those anyway!

Barry: Really?

Ched: Yeah!

Builder: Hello Ched. Would you like to upgrade a barrack to level three? I hear that you will unlock the giant!

Ched: Awesome! Upgrade that right away!

Builder: I will if I soon get the elixir I need!

Ched: Alright here!

Ched handed over large amounts of elixir to the builder and the builder put another construction fence around the barrack.

Barry: Ah yes and I trained up some Barch too.

Ched: Thanks!

Ched finished up his berries and headed to the town hall but just then, he saw a raid of thirty barbarians and ten goblins headed to his village!

Ched: Whoa! I didn't know you can unlock goblins in barracks! Anyway, defend Barry and Abby!

Barry and Abby: You got it!

Barry drew out his sword and Abby swiped up her bow.

Ched: Are the goblins the same stats as the two goblins that the goblin chief deployed to attack me?

Abby: Yeah I think so.

Ched: Good! I guess they are pretty easy to attack anyway!

Ched: I hoped so.

Barry: Relax Ched! You know everything will be the same!

Ched: Yeah I know. I just want to be sure of everything.

The goblins rushed toward the village confident they could steal all the loot and leave that village moneyless.

Ched: Alright you puny goblins! You show what you got!

The chief of the attacking army raised a fist and shook it at Ched.

Chief: You trying to mock us?!

Ched: YEAH!

Chief: ALRIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT!

The chief ran towards the back of his army and took out a mini mortar.

Chief: My builder was good enough to make a mini version of the mortar!

Villager: Okay Ched! That mortar I'm assuming deals half the damage of a regular mortar!

Ched: (Gulp)

Chief: Let's move it army!

The army shouted with fury and rushed to Ched's village. Ched ran with everyone else in the town hall and Ched grabbed three explosive kegs.

Ched: A builder built these while I was on my journey to League Lair! These barrels contain two bombs each in there but they roll very fast too. That is if you're strong! Thanks for doing what I said builder! I guess if I contain some sort of new level, I could upgrade these kegs and get better ones!

Builder: (Chuckling) Hey, I always have to do what the chief says right?

Everyone in the room laughed. Ched rolled the kegs out and hided behind the town hall door.

Ched: Now we'll see what you're really made of chief! Keep up the hard work Barry and Abby!

An elixir collector was already destroyed but Ched rolled the first keg outside and saw a group of six barbarians and two goblins attacking the gold storage.

Ched: Bad target guys!

The goblins and barbarians looked at Ched but Ched quickly rolled the keg into them with all his might.


	2. Kegs and Fighting

Chapter 2: Kegs and Fighting

The first keg rolled down towards the group with thunderous speed. The barbarians and goblins in the group shouted with fear and tried to run away. It was too late. The keg knocked down the goblins and blasted the barbarians away.

Chief: WHAT?!

The chief decided to attack the level two cannon so he ran towards a nearby bush. He aimed his mortar and fired the first shot. The blow blasted some shrapnel and wood off but nothing more serious than that. Barry had been surrounded by eight barbarians.

Barry: You want a piece of me?!

Barry jumped and sliced a barbarian's torso. He ducked after that, rolled backwards and double sword slashed two barbarians from behind him. Barry jumped up and slayed another barbarian and then sliced the rest of the barbarians before they even had a time to react.

Barry: Does the chief even know these barbarians are puny?

The archer tower killed three more goblins that were trying to break open a gold storage. The level two cannon were finally blasted to rubble by the chief. The chief targeted the archer tower next. He shot a mortar shell at the archers at top but missed and hit the wood post below them. But the blow was strong enough to blast an archer all the way down to the ground.

Archer: AHH!

Chief: That was a bad shot!

The chief loaded the mortar again but then he saw a rolling keg blasting away some more barbarians.

Ched: Good explosion!

Ched only had a single keg left and saw the chief about it blow up the archer tower. Ched pushed the keg with all his might and it started rolling towards the chief. The chief looked up and saw the keg rolling towards him.

Chief: AHH!

The chief tried to jump but missed and the keg blew his mortar away. But for some reason, he was still alive.

Ched: WHAT!? HOW?

Before the keg impacted against the chief, he jumped backward and then dived to the left. Ched got furious by that and ran towards the chief. Ched landed a tornado kick but missed. The chief spin kicked Ched and then uppercut him. Ched stumbled back and then shook his head.

Ched: Guess I'll have to go the hard way!

Ched tried to do a really big hook punch but the chief ducked and Ched almost was swept forward because of all the strength. The chief landed a jab on Ched and it was really painful. Ched staggered to a bush and then grabbed it over his head and charged at the chief. The chief grabbed the bush but then Ched let go of the bush and then planted both of his feet on the chief's chest.

Chief: AHHOOF!

Ched landed on the ground and rubbed his back. At least that made a serious hit on the chief. The chief rolled backwards and rubbed his back too. The chief shouted with anger but wasn't aware that his army has losing the battle. Abby took out the last of the goblins and then stabbed a barbarian with an arrow.

Ched stumbled back up and then took a deep breath.

Ched's Mind: Come on! You have to win this fight!

Ched nodded as the chief stood up. The chief landed a jumping tornado kick but Ched ducked and kicked the torso.

Chief: OOF!

The chief coughed and then ran at Ched with a wooden knife in his hand. Ched jerked to the right and grabbed the knife. He used his other hand to form a tiger claw and pushed the chief's face backwards. He grabbed the knife and pushed it into the chief's torso. The chief jumped backwards with the knife and he landed on his back. He lay still and had blood leaking out.

Ched: (Cough) Now that was a tough one!

Ched wiped his lip with his finger swiftly and then walked towards Abby who was just finishing up the last of the barbarians too.

Ched: Abby, looks like we have to throw another chief into the water!

Abby: Okay I guess.

Abby signaled Barry with an arrow and they carried the chief towards the beach. They boarded the boat and drove out for about thirty seconds. They threw the chief into the water and headed back to the village. Ched was outside chopping a tree down. Normally he'd ask a builder to do that stuff but he decided to do it himself. He headed back in the town hall and then crafted himself a fishing rod but he still needed worms and string.

Ched: Hey Barry! Can you grab a spider web from the forest and cut it all into one string?

Barry: Sure I guess!

Ched: Thanks!

Barry headed into the forest and grabbed a spider web. There was a spider on it and it didn't seem amused that Barry was taking its home. The spider tried to attack Barry but Barry stabbed it with his sword. Barry brushed the spider off and headed to the town hall. Abby was busy watching the archers and training them while Barry was training his share of Barbarians and handed the spider web to Ched. The barracks was almost finished but Ched never bothered to waste a lot of his gems especially when he needs them for emergencies.

Ched created his finished fishing rod and decided to catch some fish for the village's dinner. He headed outside and went to his docks. He almost forgotten to grab some worms but there was not much of any around his village. He decided to remove the fishing rod and make a fishing net instead. He got more spider webs himself this time and made the fishing net in five minutes. He then walked to the docks and threw it in the water. He waited, and waited, and waited. Soon he felt a tug on his net and some weight on it too. He caught six big fishes and they look tasty.

Ched: (Lip Smacking) Mmm! Those fish must have to taste good! Can't wait to eat them with the others!

Ched pulled up the net and put the fish in a bucket. He carried the bucket to the town hall and then put all the fish in the furnace rack. The furnace was made out of stone and the rack was made out of the very strong metal Ched had discovered a few hours ago.

The smell was getting good when five minutes passed as Ched flipped the fishes over. The barracks were finally finished as Ched saw the big giants.

Ched: Can't wait to see who the leader is!

But what Ched didn't see was that Cofo was hiding behind a tree, with his mouth watering.

Cofo: (Whispering) Now that I smell is some tasty fish! I have to steal all those fish!

Cofo looked behind him and there were three chiefs. Their names were Tak, Mond, and Sper.

Cofo: All right! Do you have the nets?

Mond: Yeah have them!

Cofo: Do you have the knifes?

Sper: Have them!

Cofo: And do you have five bombs?

Tak: Got them!

Cofo: Good! Now we'll attack shortly when that puny Ched and his pathetic village eats their dinner.

Tak, Mond, and Sper: Can't wait!

Cofo: This will be exciting!

Cofo laughed quietly while the three chiefs smiled.


	3. George the Giant

Chapter 3: George the Giant

The fish was nearly finished. Just as Ched took out some wooden bowls, Ched made sure that they weren't overcooked. He still wasn't aware that Cofo was planning his secret raid against his village. He saw what looked like to be the giant's leader.

Ched: So what's your name?

Giant's Leader: My name is George.

Ched: Nice modern name. So would you care to join us? We're having dinner. I'd also like you to meet our barbarian and archer leader.

George: I'd be much obliged. And I can't wait to see them!

Ched: Nice! The fish that I'd been cooking for dinner is just about done. You'll see them in my barracks.

George: Great!

George walked over to the barracks and saw Barry and Abby training troops.

George: Hello. So what are your names?

Barry: Oh hi George! I've been talking with Abby and Ched about you. My name is Barry!

Abby: And my name is Abby. Glad to meet you!

George: Yep. Such pleasure to meet other leaders!

Ched sliced up the fish into pieces and put them on wooden bowls. He carried them out to the Bonfire which was always put in and put out in front of the town hall. There were logs surrounding it where people would sit.

Ched: Everyone! Dinner is served!

The builders, villagers, Barry, Abby, and George walked over to the bonfire and sat down.

Ched: Before we start eating, let's give a word of thanks to SuperCell!

Everyone bowed their heads and Ched began.

Ched: SuperCell, we thank you for this fish that you had provided us. We gladly accept it with help and support from you. Please help the rest of this day become as safe as possible and make tonight be a good night's sleep for all of us. So we thank you for this food and we say this in word of you SuperCell.

Everyone bowed their heads back up and began eating. All of a sudden, before anyone even TOUCHED their fish, Cofo, Tak, Mond, and Sper were aiming bows and bombs at all of them.

Cofo: Not one of you moves! Now give me the fish and no one gets hurt!

Ched: Why could you possibly want out fish?

Tak: Because we are hungry!

Mond: Duh!

Ched: Um, do we have a choice?

Cofo: That's your first choice. Refusing is your second choice. But the second choice is a bad choice! If you refuse, you'll be sliced and bombed to bits!

George: I'm afraid you're the one that's going to get hurt!

George walked forward and grabbed Tak, Mond, and Sper. George threw them with all his might into the sea. They disappeared in the endless sea and landed with a splash.

Cofo: WHAT!?

Ched jumped up and kicked the wooden knife away from Cofo. He punched him and landed a gyro kick on him. With that, Cofo spined away and fell down. Cofo stood up with rage in him and tried to hook punch Ched. Ched ducked but when he kicked, Cofo blocked it. Ched landed a tornado kick on Cofo but Cofo ducked and uppercut Ched. Ched shook his head and landed a large summersault kick on Cofo. Cofo was sent flying into the far end of the village. Ched ran at him but Cofo kicked him. Ched swore and then jumped high into the air towards Cofo. He aimed his foot downward and striked Cofo with his heel and smashed Cofo in the face. Cofo barely had his eyes open but grabbed Ched. Ched smashed Cofo with his head but then Cofo kicked Ched with his ankle.

Ched: AUG!

Ched finally managed to break free and then staggered down. Abby started to get up and try to help Ched but Barry stopped her.

Barry: Don't worry. He'll be able to handle it!

Abby: Alright, if you insist!

Abby sat back down and continued watching the fight.

Ched grabbed Cofo by the neck and clenched his teeth with fury. Cofo flipped Ched's left leg and Ched fell down along with Cofo.

Ched's Mind: This was not what I was expecting SuperCell! Could you please give me the strength to win this fight because really, I have to bring peace to my village!

Ched thought with it with all his might and kept on kicking Cofo. Cofo only had bruises all over him but they were about to get bigger. Cofo punched Ched from the top of his fist. Ched closed his eyes.

Ched's Mind: This is it. I'm about to get beaten to death!

But just as Ched feared the worst, he felt a surge of strength and courage on him.

Ched's Mind: That must've been from SuperCell! I can thank them for that!

Ched pushed Cofo away from him using his feet and then jumped into the fighter stance.

Cofo: (Snickering) Heh ha! You try to pretend to fight like a boss huh?

Ched: Only it's you who should be like that!

Cofo: I'll show you!

Cofo tried to elbow jab Ched but Ched grabbed the elbow and twisted it.

Cofo: OW!

Ched wasn't done yet. Ched landed a roundhouse kick, a double tornado kick, and a charged uppercut all together on Cofo.

Cofo: (Coughing) ARG! I'm not finished yet!

Cofo tried to land a jumping tornado kick and Ched jumped backwards and landed a backflip kick on Cofo. Cofo was sent flying into the air again and landed still. Ched pushed him into his boat and pushed the boat away.

Ched: What a long and grueling fight! Thank you SuperCell for that strength.

Ched walked back to the bonfire with everyone staring at him.

Abby: Whoa.

Barry: Whoa.

George: Whoa.

Ched: What's with all the Whoa's?

Barry: It's just how you beated up Cofo with all your strength.

George: And with such ease!

Ched: Yeah I know. I could've got killed out there! I'm gonna thank SuperCell for that strength they gave me!

Ched was getting hungry know, so he hastily started eating his serving of fish. Everyone else went back to eating their fish like nothing happened. Ched and the others took turns using the beach to clean themselves and everyone slept for the night. Ched was still unsure why Cofo wanted to get him but he tried to push it out of his mind.

THE NEXT DAY

Ched woken up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched for a bit and yawned. He walked outside of the town hall and the warm sun was beating down on his skin. Barry, Abby, and George were already up and Ched had an army of two giants, twenty barbarians and ten archers waiting for him. Ched washed his face on the beach and told some villagers to go grab some berries and put them in his bowl. He set off to find a village to raid. He was mainly now trying to get some elixir so he can upgrade his army camp. He found surprisingly a Town Hall five that had exactly ten thousand elixir. He had really hard defenses however. There was a mortar level two, two archer towers both level four, and three cannon all level three. The walls were made out of steel but there was an elixir storage level five which was one massive storage circle. Ched placed all his troops in a wild frenzy down in one group and watched as the defenses took aim and the troops felt confident they could smash everything down their path.

Ched: Hmm, I'm still starving. I'll have to hurry up my attack!

Ched realized he still had a keg left that a builder built. He saw the elixir storage getting closer to the troops so Ched rolled the keg and it smashed the glass perfectly and exploded glass and elixir everywhere.


	4. Ched's Past

Chapter 4: Ched's Past

Elixir was everywhere. On towers, on cannons, even on the town hall. Elixir was pouring out rapidly it smashed walls that were in its path giving Ched's troops a pathway to walk through. Barry and Abby jumped down and grabbed as much elixir as they can. George walked forward and smashed more wood causing pieces to burst all over the place. George was placed with all the other troops and was obliterating everything in their path.

George: Let's keep it going!

All that excitement stopped when the mortar was in range. The chief chuckled to himself. He had two kegs of his own too and he rolled one towards a group of archers. It blasted three of them away which made Ched furious with rage.

Ched: Really?! He has kegs of his own!

The mortar wiped out four barbarians and nearly hit Barry.

Abby: AUG! I'm having a hard time shooting those archers!

Abby was constantly aiming at the wood posts on an archer tower even though she was wanted to hit the archers.

George: Come on keep moving! Move! Move!

Ched smiled to himself. George was attacking like a leader which reminded Ched of his Dad. Ched was five years old when his dad journeyed off into the forest and never came back. Ched was always worried about his Dad but his mom helped him to cope with it.

Ched: I'll still never know when I'll see my dad again.

Ched looked down but tried not to sob. No one was seeing how emotional he was being. Ched looked up after a few seconds and saw the village getting wrecked and his troop's population decreasing rapidly. One giant was killed. Nine barbarians were killed. And eight archers were dead. Ched saw the entire village's elixir gone however and he commanded a surrender and retreat to the troops. The troops ran backwards and the chief shouted joy happiness.

Chief: Ha! You could've thought twice about attacking my village!

Ched: Yeah. But look at your storages.

Ched and his troops retreated back to the village and hearing the anguish shouts of the chief's voice when he inspected his storages.

AT CHODA

Ched trained up more varieties of giants, archers, and barbarians and then he went to the town hall. Ched sat in front of the town hall.

Ched: (Sigh)

Barry walked over to Ched.

Barry: Hey Ched something wrong?

Ched: (Looking out Barry) (Sigh) Well, just how my dad has been gone for ten years. I was glad I was his son. He was the one who taught me martial arts.

Barry: Really? Could you explain why he was gone?

Ched: Sure.

Barry: Could I tell Abby and George to come too?

Ched: Yeah.

Barry quickly got Abby and George and Ched began his story.

Ched: As I young boy I always wanted to have an area where I could have friends and run the entire area. Of course it's a reality but I'll go deeper into details. My Dad's name was Cheb and My Mom's name Chel. I also had a sister named Chey.

FLASHBACK

Ched and Chel were standing outside their home hut and Cheb was carrying some sacks over his shoulder.

Ched: Now don't you worry son! I'll go find a place that will be better than this old hut!

Ched: I hope you find it quick.

Chey: Yeah me too.

Cheb: Oh sure I will!

Chel: It's going to be okay Ched and Chey.

Ched: Yeah I know.

Cheb looked back at his sacks and then waved goodbye. He walked off into the forest while Ched and Chey waved back. The next day, Ched looked out the window. He did saw the forest but his dad never came out.

Ched's Mind: Hmm, maybe that place is so good, dad decided to stay there for the night!

But the next day this time, Chey looked out the window first.

Chey: (Sigh) still no dad.

Ched: Dad still not coming?

Chey: Yeah.

Ched: Well I'm going after him then!

Chey: But I don't think mom will allow you or me.

Ched: Still, I must try.

Chey: Okay, go ahead and ask.

IN THE KITCHEN

Chel was making a breakfast of bread and berries when Ched rushed in.

Chel: What's with all the rush Ched?

Ched: Well dad is still not coming yet.

Chel: I think he didn't even found the place he was looking for.

Ched: Well can I go after him?

Chel: You really want to see him that bad?

Ched: Yep.

Chel: Well, I think you're not old enough to journey off by yourself.

Ched: Why?

Chel: Because there can be spiders and goblins in the forest. You don't know how to deal with them.

Ched: Of course I know! I was empowered with martial art skills from dad.

Chel: What about your food?

Ched: You supply me with some.

Chel: I still don't think you're old enough to journey off into the forest.

Ched: Fine.

Ched stormed off in a huff out the silk blanket that has covering the kitchen doorway. Chel stood their sighing.

Chel: Can he understand "He's not old yet"?

Two weeks passed, and still no sign of dad. Ched and Chey were getting impatient but Chel would never let the them out the door.

10 YEARS LATER

Ched was taller and had darker black hair. Chey was also the same as Ched.

Chel: Well Ched and Chey, I think you're old enough to go after you're father now.

Ched: Great!

Chey: Awesome!

Chel supplied them with a large stick and a massive sack on each. She gave them to Ched and Chey and waved goodbye to them as they left into the forest.

IN THE FOREST

Three hours passed and Ched decided to camp for the night. He started a campfire and Chey gathered some berries for dinner. After Ched and Chey had their dinner, they found a creek nearby so the washed up before bed. The next day, Ched and Chey found two paths each leading to some place they didn't know. Ched agreed to take the first path and Chey the second. Ched and Chey looked out each other's and wished themselves the best and they ran off into their chosen path.

END FLASHBACK

Ched: And so, a few days later, I found this forest clearing and made this village possible.

George: Now that's something interesting!

Abby: Yeah. But did you know what happened to your sister?

Ched: No. I never knew what happened to her either.

Barry: But do you still have hope that you can find them one day?

Ched: Yep.

George: Well I'm glad you still have hope left.

Barry: Yeah because people who have hoped will maybe have their hope come true.

Ched: Well you got that right.

All three of them were startled all of a sudden when they heard a villager running towards Ched.

Villager: Ched, there was a chief that is raiding our village! In fact, he has bowlers!

Ched: Bowlers? What are those troops?

Villager: Those are really, really, really advanced troops. Made by dark barracks, they will through big boulders at the buildings!

Ched: But isn't he too advanced to attack me?

Villager: Looks like he's been farming a lot and has about four hundred fifty trophies!

Ched: What's farming?

Villager: Farming is where you place the town hall outside your village. The town hall usually will be destroyed and you get a free shield that will protect your resources.

Ched: Okay-

Chief: WHAHAHA! You'll never get pass my bowlers!

Ched: Then why don't you get on with the attack?

Chief: Hee ha! Suit yourself!

The chief placed four bowlers and two wizards. Ched could see the wizards had a dark blue clothing instead and Ched could automatically know that they are level five. Ched still wasn't giving up. Ched flexed his muscles and clenched his teeth with fury. Ched ran towards the troops with Barry, Abby, and George. They all were determined to stop the bowlers, the wizards, and most importantly the chief.


	5. Three Bosses, Three Brawls

Chapter 5: Three Bosses, Three Brawls

Ched quickly instructed a builder to make as much kegs as he can. Ched gave five hundred gold to pay for it and then he went outside and got a clear look of the raiding. The bowlers and wizards quickly destroyed two gold mines and one elixir collector.

Ched: Come on! Defend!

George walked over to a bowler and threw him out into the docks where he rolled four times before splashing in the sea.

Chief: Wizards! Change targets and hit that giant first!

The wizards did just that, aiming spells towards George.

George: Not a chance!

George grabbed a bowler and threw it to the wizards smashing them to a nearby tree.

Wizards: OOF!

A wizard was sneaking by the town hall and started casting spells at it when he was tackled by Ched.

Wizard: WHAT!?

Ched jumped into his fighting stance when the wizard quickly threw a fireball at him. Ched jumped and then jump kicked the wizard and jumped back.

Wizard: ARG!

The wizard cast up three fireballs and shot them in an arrow formation towards Ched. Ched jumped up into a nearby tree and swinged over to the wizard and brought both of his feet up and kicked the wizard in the face!

Ched: Yeah!

The wizard back rolled and then muttered a some magic words as he cast up another fireball. Then as he shot the fireball, flaming arrows shot out of it rapidly.

Ched: (Ducking) WHOA!

Ched leg sweeped the wizard and then charged a front lash. He got the wizard accurately in the chest as the wizard's eyes opened wide and he was propelled backwards and slammed into a barrack. The wizard slumped down to the ground.

Ched: Didn't know magic people slump!

Ched grabbed the wizard and threw him out into the battlefield where a Bowler tripped on one and then his boulder smashed another Bowler.

Ched: Okay!

More Bowlers rushed towards more defenses which were a level two cannon and it was gone instantly.

AT THE ARCHER TOWER

Archer: I think those Bowlers are getting a little too close!

Other Archer: (Shooting an arrow) yeah but at least Abby is there!

Archer: Yep.

The archers were shooting at the wizards now and each of them was blasted into elixir. One of the archers landed a headshot on one of the Bowlers which produced a critical shot almost instant killing it.

AT CHODA

Ched punched a wizard off a rock and spin kicked another bowler. The wizard tried to punch Ched but Ched ducked and grabbed the wizard's arm and threw him over the Bowler.

Wizard: You-

Ched tornado kicked the wizard before he said what he wanted to said. The bowler was just about to smash Ched with his boulder when Barry whacked the boulder away with his sword. The bowler grabbed his boulder when Barry whacked the bowler's head with the sword and nearly decapitating it.

Ched: Ugh, Barry doesn't do that!

Barry: (Finishing off the bowler) why? It's fun!

Ched: Fun and disgusting!

Barry: Oh well, at least there are about six bowlers and two wizards left!

Ched's village was already one stared and the level three cannon was destroyed. The only defense left was no the archer tower. Abby climbed up the tower and joined the archers in defeating the wizards. The builder was finished with one keg and Ched grabbed it. Ched rolled it towards the two wizards killing them instantly.

Chief: NOOOOO!

Ched: Ha!

Chief: You'll pay for this!

Ched: Sure! Go ahead!

George kicked another bowler away and grabbed two bowlers and crumpled them to bits in his hand. Barry jumped on a bowler and stabbed his sword through the head and the next thing he knew, dark elixir was on his face.

Barry: AHHH!

Dark elixir has a secret substance in it that would harm any elixir made troops and only dark elixir troops were immune to it because they are made with dark elixir obviously.

Barry jumped into the sea and wiped off the dark elixir while the rest of the bowlers were finished off.

Chief: I'm not finished yet!

The chief ran towards Ched but Ched was ready for the attack and ducked and lashed with a powerful side punch.

Chief: UGH!

The chief rolled backwards and sneered with rage.

Chief: ARGGGGG!

The chief took out an iron machete and pointed it at Ched.

Ched: (Gulp)

The chief ran towards Ched so Ched tried to do the same thing he did to the last chief who had a wooden knife, jump to the side, use the tiger claw method, and force the knife into the torso. It was one of his dad's best tactic.

Chief: Prepare to get stabbed!

Ched: We'll see about that!

The chief forward thrust and Ched jumped to the right and pushed the machete on the arm.

Ched: Whoops!

Chief: (Holding his bleeding arm) OWWW!

Ched landed a tornado kick and then finished him off with a moon summersault kick. Ched already built a raft waiting for the chief, and he pushed it away with the chief. It was one of the ancient ways his dad told about. Stories, you could say.

Ched: I think it's time we pay a visit to Goblin Outpost!

Goblin Outpost is the third level of the goblin map but Ched is feeling confident.

AT GOBLIN OUTPOST

More goblins rushed into the town hall with three levels one cannons standing guard.

Ched: Let's do this!

Ched placed down all of his troops in a big group and they smashed the small wooden wall in just a few seconds!

Ched: Ha!

The goblin chief walked out of the town hall carrying his famous skull staff.

Goblin Chief: Ched! I have a surprise for you!

Ched: I really? What is it?

All of a sudden, Cofo walked out of the town hall too!

Cofo: ME!

Ched: WHAT!

Cofo: Yeah! It's me again!

Ched: Fine!

Ched called for Barry, Abby, and George to attack both of Cofo and the Goblin Chief.

Cofo: Get pass this first!

Cofo jumped up high in the air and landed a bunch of high professional kicks and punches.

Ched: Such a showoff!

George got to the first cannon and smashed it blowing it off and damaging the town hall a bit. The whole group of troops flooded in like stampede and those two cannons were in a heap of metal and wood in the next few moments. Now the only thing left was the town hall. All the troops rushed towards the town hall when the goblin chief grabbed his skull necklace and shouted for goblins. In an instant, thirty goblins rushed out of the forest each carrying wooden clubs.

Ched: Whoa!

Goblin Chief: Take all those puny troops down!

Abby immediately started shooting the goblins and successfully took down eight before they headed inside the rocky fort entrance.

George: Time for those goblins to be taught a lesson!

George punched four goblins out and then backed off before the goblins whacked him with their clubs. Barry charged towards the goblins and hit one and then backed off, hit one, backed off, and kept doing that. Ched double roundhouse kicked Cofo and Cofo howled in pain and he slammed into a wooden wall smashing it down to the ground instantly.

Cofo: Don't you have better things to do?

Ched: Yeah! How about a harder match?

Cofo: All right!

Cofo took out a spiked bat and smiled at Ched.

Cofo: NOW WE'RE EVEN!

Cofo ran out at Ched and nearly whacked Ched but Ched jumped back and held his hand in the air as he jumped back so he could minimize the damage. Ched ducked forward and leg sweeped Cofo causing Cofo to nearly land on his rear end.

Cofo: AHHG!

Cofo back rolled and threw his bat at Ched. Ched jumped over it and kicked it away.

Cofo: NOO!

Ched ran forward and tried to jump kick Cofo but he was grabbed by the Goblin Chief from behind. Cofo walked forward and was about to punch Ched when Abby shot him in the torso. Cofo rolled over to the side and removed the arrow. He was sort of still bleeding but he was still determined. Ched grabbed the Goblin Chief's arm, faced it upwards, and downward thrust it and then broke free.

Goblin Chief: How did you-

Ched landed a jumping spin tornado kick on him nearly knocking him out.

Ched: Another trick my dad does!

Ched jumped on the Goblin Chief's head and hanged on to it while he put his foot on the Goblin Chief's head.

Abby: Whoa!

Barry: (Slashing a Goblin's Head) Wow!

George: Awesome feat here!

Ched growled at the Goblin Chief and started punching his head over and over again before the Goblin Chief even had a chance to attack.

Cofo: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!

Barry kicked Cofo in the side of the foot causing him to fall on his back.

Cofo: AHH!

Cofo screamed in angriness and pulled out a purple looking potion.

Ched: I knew it! You're gonna kill yourself!

Cofo: (Snickering)

Cofo drank the potion and immediately got slightly bigger and had a very mean face.

Cofo: WHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I just drank a rage potion!

Ched: NO WAY!

When the goblin chief ran at Ched with the staff, Ched spin back kicked him knocking him out.

Ched: It's on!

The goblins were almost killed but even so, the left over goblins retreated into the forest.

Cofo jumping spin kicked Ched, Ched blocked it and then leg sweeped Cofo. But just as Cofo tripped, he holded his hands down and bicycle kicked Ched nine times. Ched stumbled back but when Cofo ran at him, he got in a headstand and gyro spin kicked him fourteen times.

Cofo: ARRGGG!

Cofo ran out at Ched and then double kicked him and then smashed an uppercut on Ched nearly breaking his jawbone.

Ched: UNNNG!

Ched staggered back this time and then fell backwards.

Ched: Not yet!

Ched took out a keg he had and grabbed its contents. It was an emerald shaped bottle of emerald superwine.

Cofo: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You're gonna be drunk!

Ched: Exactly!

Cofo: Huh?!

Ched drank it rapidly spilling some on his chin and all of his troops stood there in awe. Abby nearly fainted when Barry quickly got her. Barry sort of blushed when he grabbed her too. Ched's face began to grow red and mean looking too. He ran out a Cofo with faster speed but then turned his back and then ran out to the goblin town hall. He walked over to a wooden wall and then smashed it into bits with his two fists two times!

Cofo: (Gulp)

Ched turned at Cofo and ran at Cofo and breathed out fire!

Ched: The contents from the superwine will have a fire effect to it!

Cofo: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ched breathed out some more fire and it landed on Cofo's clothes. Cofo started rolling on the ground and Ched knew that was want he want him to do. Ched kicked Cofo with all his might and Cofo rolled over to a tree and slammed into it. Leaves fell down onto the unconscious Cofo.

Ched: Whew!

But then for some strange reason, Cofo jumped up again!

Ched: WHAT!? HOW?

Cofo: HAHAHAHAH! I drank a healing spell!

Ched grew furious with rage and he ran towards Cofo.

Cofo: WHA? AHHHH!

Cofo walked back and landed a few kicks on Ched but Ched deflected all of them and Ched dropped down and spined with his fists slamming into Cofo's torso.

Cofo: OUCH!

Cofo saw a wooden trunk nearby so he threw it at Ched. Ched smashed the wood with such furious movement that it seemed like nothing. Cofo saw his turn to run away. Abby got up and shot a single arrow at another nearby tree. The branch fell and tripped Cofo.

Cofo: OHAAHHH!

Cofo was picked up by Ched and was punched in the face over and over again by him. Cofo's nose was bleeding now.

Cofo: (Cough) (Cough) (Cough)

Cofo finally went down into unconsciousness again. Ched pushed him down to the ground. The superwine effect wearied off and Ched felt normal again.

Ched: Whew!

Ched nearly staggered to the ground but he was picked up by George.

George: How about a little ride home?

Ched: Now that is much better!

As Ched and George took the lead, his troops followed into the sunset.

 **Now that was some serious action there I can tell you! Anyway, so I'm gonna do my Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 8 and 9 next and I'll get back to this archives! So yeah, pretty much hope you could show me some support for that series too! But look at the words! Whopping words! Hope you Clashers had some action with blood sweating feelings! So once again, hope you could always vote for my polls, and clash on!**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 8**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 9**


End file.
